<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damnation's Damsels Alternative by TheUnpredictableMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686926">Damnation's Damsels Alternative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnpredictableMuse/pseuds/TheUnpredictableMuse'>TheUnpredictableMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damnation's Damsels [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnpredictableMuse/pseuds/TheUnpredictableMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from ffn. </p><p>A Pride and Prejudice fanfic that features more OCs than canon characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damnation's Damsels [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damnation's Damsels Alternative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Concrit Welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Title: <b>Damnation's Damsels Alternate</b><br/>Category: Books » Pride and Prejudice<br/>Author: The Unpredictable Muse<br/>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br/>Genre: General<br/>Published: 08-28-16, Updated: 09-17-16<br/>Chapters: 9, Words: 19,524</p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Chapter 1</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Chapter 2</b>
</p><hr/><p>Ruth Bennet, matriarch of the Hertfordshire famous Bennets, fluttered from the drawing room to the breakfast parlor to the bookroom speaking in excited fervor about Netherfield Park being let at last. Lydia and Kitty happily listened to her go on, even suggesting that Netherfield should throw a ball once the family is settled.</p><p>" But he is single, a young man of large fortune from the north! What a fine prospect for Jane!" Mrs. Bennet corrected her youngest daughters with so much joy she failed to note the overwhelming smugness of Lydia at the possibility of being marriage material for a wealthy man and Kitty's reluctance to listen.</p><p>Same old argument from Lydia as in all the other possible young men that visited and lived in Hertfordshire. " Mama, not every young man is for Jane. What about me and Kitty? We deserve a rich husband too-"</p><p>" And I want to go to London, so why should I marry the young man who is letting Netherfield?" Kitty argued.</p><p>" But you have Mr. Rowley, Kitty! And he will earn at least 3,000 per annum," Ruth Bennet countered all too cheerfully. Lydia snatched the bonnet from Kitty. Kitty snatched it back and removed herself directly across from her youngest sister to further style the bonnet properly.</p><p>As soon their mother settled into a chair, Lydia pulled the ribbon toward her and out of the reach of Kitty. " Why does Mr. Rowley want you? You are plain in comparison to me, and you will not look well in the bonnet,"</p><p>" I don't know why you care, Lydia. It's not as if you want to marry anyway. Just last week you told Maria Lucas that you would only marry a red coat regardless of their fortune,"</p><p>" I did not. I said that a red coat is preferable to a gentleman," Lydia stared down Kitty, attempting to kick her shin under the table without their mother noticing.</p><p>When Kitty and Lydia argued, it closely resembled a chess game. Each held their kings, queens, bishops, rooks, and pawns. Each used those pieces wisely and very rashly. Today, Kitty threw her queen at Lydia, and Lydia retaliated with a pawn.</p><p>" But a gentleman will provide for your excessive pin spending," Kitty turned to their mother. " What has Lizzy said, Mama? Do you think Mr. Bingley will take an interest in Jane?"</p><p>" But of course he will! She is the most beautiful and the sweetest of temper and disposition, so unlike Lizzy – and really your father should not encourage Lizzy. No one will want someone so educated,"</p><p>Kitty frowned as she remembered Mr. Rowley's comment last visit. He said it directly to her as Lydia and their mother prattled on to Mrs. Rowley about the last assembly. " I know not why your mother is so convinced I'd want a lady like Miss Lydia. She is so empty headed, without thought, no conversation of substance whatsoever. Why you ever follow her I know not why, but I wish you wouldn't," Jane and Elizabeth overheard this, and then privately encouraged Kitty to be more mature afterwards.</p><p>The reproach lingered at the tip of her tongue and then ran back to cover for fear of her mother's sharp criticisms.</p><p>" La!" Lydia smirked, all smugness that Kitty hated. Every time she made a fuss, Mama gave in to her demands. And now she dared to think herself above Jane and Elizabeth, the only Bennet sisters that Hertfordshire considered respectable. " I do not know why Lizzy tries so hard. Not one of the gentlemen see her as a proper wife-"</p><p>" That's not true," Kitty finally spoke up. " Mr. Jonathan Lucas has more than once marked her as his favorite and he still does – were it not for certain sisters," She stared pointedly at Lydia now. " As we all know Lydia will ruin-"</p><p>Both Ruth and Lydia Bennet started to go on a long winded tirade about her rudeness and lack of right to criticize. This was how Elizabeth and Jane found them, and Kitty ran out in tears. " What was that for? Did you take her favorite bonnet again, Liddy?" Jane reprimanded with so much gentleness no one actually took her words to heart.</p><p>Their mother rolled her eyes. " The child dared to believe Mr. Lucas interested in you, Miss Lizzy. The foolishness of you accepting someone so poor-"</p><p>" Now, now, Mama. The Lucass earn at least 3,000 per annum, more than papa," Lizzy countered in perfect indifference to the obvious slight and backhanded insult.</p><p>" La! You will never marry well, Lizzy. You are too cynical, just like Papa," Lydia chimed in before Jane and Elizabeth could reply. " And to think Mr. Rowley wants Kitty for a wife. What a bore he is, even if he does inherit 3,000 to 4,000 per annum," She pouted and touched her hair.</p><p>Exchanging weary glances, the eldest two siblings resumed their needlepoint. " Liddy, perhaps you would be favored were you less a flirt and more a lady," Jane said. " And while Lizzy is cynical, she does act more a lady than you,"</p><p>" You only take her part because she is your favorite sister,"</p><p>" I have no favorites, Liddy, and do not try to argue that Lizzy flirts. Lizzy and I have always been respected by Hertfordshire and never spoken poorly of. No matter what Mama may think"</p><p>Lizzy barely contained a snort.</p><p>" La! Not as if any of us will marry anyway – we all only have dowries of 1,000 pounds," Lydia then proceeded to tear apart the two bonnets in front of her with vigor.</p><p>Their mother laid out on the settee and fell asleep until Mary entered the drawing room to play the pianoforte. Soon Mary's voice, weak and poor in comparison to her fingering on the keys, filled the room. Lydia abandoned the drawing room as Kitty re-entered.</p><p>Elizabeth put her hand over Kitty's. She leaned in and spoke softly. " Do not confirm or deny my suspicions, but Mr. Rowley has been paying you much attention as of late, and even Charlotte speaks of his preference for your company," A blush colored Kitty's cheeks. " But for your sake, next he visits you will walk with us to Meryton so that he has the opportunity to speak with you only – without Lydia attempting to compromise herself,"</p><p>Ruth Bennet pretended to sleep, quite aware that anything she said would be ignored or misconstrued. Listening to Lizzy's plan with Kitty, she wholly approved. Lydia could have anything she wanted, but no man could be forced into a relationship he did not desire or embrace. Even her Mr. Bennet confirmed that. Society may force it if Lydia really did become compromised by Mr. Silas Rowley, but all her daughters deserved someone with whom they could be loved by.</p><p>" If we do walk to Meryton together, will you at least rescue me if he does pursue conversation towards marriage? If I marry before Jane - forgive me, Jane- but if I marry before Jane then she'll stall the wedding until someone at least offers to Jane. And no one has offered to Jane and most likely will not-"</p><p>" Kitty, if he offers, it is your choice to permit him the pleasure of your company for the rest of your lives or deny yourself the misery of his company for the rest of your life. Mama's opinion on it does not matter,"</p><p>" Truly, Lizzy? But if he were to offer and I said yes, Lydia will never forgive me,"</p><p>" Just like Mama, Lydia's opinion does not matter," Jane added to the sisterly bonding. " And I take no offense to you marrying before me," The three sisters fell into a comfortable silence.</p><p>Mrs. Bennet pondered why her daughters thought so little of Lydia. Lydia was so young, full of life. Yes, she could be a little over energetic at times, but Lydia meant well. One thing for certain, Lydia could not be allowed to interfere in the well being of her older sisters.</p><p>Break Break Break</p><p>Mr. Bennet was an odd man, as much of society predetermined by his inability to contain the silliness of his daughters and the rudeness of his wife. However many considered his choice in Ruth Bennet a reflection of being swayed by beauty, not a reflection against his general character. As the daughter of a shopkeeper who endowed her with 5,000 pounds, she failed to learn to be a lady, a gentlewoman at least in public. He learned from the early months of his then-young marriage that Ruth Bennet nee Gardiner was a woman of excessive anxieties and wielded a tendency to over react at the slightest inclination. When their children were born, she only graduated in anxiety attacks, now using her children instead of her lack of socializing and lack of fine clothing as a reason for 'flutterings'.</p><p>Too often did she act so curiously that other gentlemen shunned him by the age of five and forty. At the current age of eight and forty, he often visited the equally eccentric Sir William Lucas and the near recluse Mr. Kenneth Robinson. Not a blind or deaf man by any means, he observed young Mr. Lucas favor Lizzy and Mr. Rowley attend to Catherine with a gentlemanly tenderness. While he knew full well Jonathan Lucas refused to suffer Lydia's childlike behavior and potentially her ruin, Mr. Rowley presented no such qualms and gladly offered marked attentions to Catherine. During one such conversation with Silas Rowley, Elias determined an offer lingered in the near future.</p><p>After presenting himself to Charles Bingley, a young man of exceptionally charming amiability, he found himself assaulted by his wife on his return home. How she discovered of Netherfield Park being let, he did not know.</p><p>" Mr. Bennet, you must tell Lizzy to keep Kitty on the walk to Meryton as much as possible. If Mr. Rowley offers to her, think of it! One daughter married!" She whispered so that their daughters did not hear. " I will take Lydia and Mary with me to the Lucass so that they do not interfere with it either,"</p><p>Removing his cloak and hat, Mr. Bennet thanked whatever sane thought to provoke this. " I will convey this, but pray tell – how do you aim to soothe Lydia? You know she can not bear to be outdone," Aching feet rested now as he settled behind his desk into his favorite chair.</p><p>" By purchasing her a new dress, of course," An easy solution to what should be a simple problem.</p><p>Mr. Bennet pointed out just as conveniently. " Then Mary, Jane, Lizzy, and Catherine will want new dresses,"</p><p>" Oh well-" The artful mind of Mrs. Bennet turned over and over for a solution. " We will find some way to amuse her. To think both Jane and Kitty married!"</p><p>" Jane married?" Last he heard no young man offered, after learning Jane only took 1,000 pounds with her plus the agreed upon annual sum. A doubt lingered as to his wife's sanity.</p><p>In her current two and forty years of age, Ruth still resembled the youthful beauty she'd been when she married at age nineteen. He being five and twenty at that time lost himself in lustful thoughts. Still a handsome man, he still lusted after her physically though he no longer held her character in high esteem. Perhaps her mind started to go as she aged gracefully.</p><p>" You must know I am thinking of him marrying one of them, and since Jane is the eldest and the most beautiful, he might very well fall in love with her,"</p><p>A chuckle escaped Mr. Bennet. " And you wish to call upon him?"</p><p>" Yes!" The whispers ceased and she crossed her arms, staring him down.</p><p>Marriage and balls – a common subject in Longbourn – rarely exhibited such high expectations when Jane and Elizabeth both were presented as 'out' at age 16, and Mary and Catherine at 17 and finally Lydia at 15, all prospects of marriage lowered as each aged. Mr. Bennet expected Mr. Rowley to offer, but Mr. Bingley? No, the young man seemed too flighty, Jane too serene.</p><p>When Mr. Bennet did not answer, she huffed. " You take delight in vexing me. What my poor nerves suffer!" And with that she huffed out of the bookroom.</p><p>Left alone, Elias resumed his bookwork and responded to a letter concerning the dowries of his daughters. Unbeknownst to his wife and his daughters, he promised Mary, as she was the least precious and most suited for the life of the wife of an illustrious circuit judge. As of next month, the man in question would come to Longbourn to claim Mary. He said nothing to ever hint at the agreement, but after this change – Mr. Bingley's arrival in Hertfordshire – he needed to speak with Mary.</p><p>After dinner with the family, he pulled Mary aside into his bookroom, much to the curiosity of his other children. " You must wonder why I pull you away from the pianoforte," He said in good cheer.</p><p>Mary clutched sheets of music close. " Yes, Mama says it is likely not very important,"</p><p>" Your mother is wrong. A Mr. Lodge Markus will be visiting next month. I promised him your hand in marriage. You will say yes,"</p><p>" And his profession?" She asked with more interest than before.</p><p>Mr. Bennet stepped forward and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. " A judge. Circuit, not a Justice of Peace," As it dawned on the practical Mary, Elias worshipped the good fortune of a naïve, older man nearly his age. Otherwise, Mr. Markus would have never considered someone like Mary.</p><p>She smiled. " Why would I say no, Papa?"</p><p>" He is my age or slightly younger, Mary," He held off embracing her.</p><p>The thoughtful expression overtook her for only a moment longer. " Age has never bothered me, Papa,"</p><p>Smothered by his arms, Mary allowed herself to relax. " Bless you, child, bless you," He kissed her forehead and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.</p><p>" Should I tell Mama-"</p><p>" No. I have already ordered the wedding clothes,"</p><p>His middle born child just stared at him.</p><p>" Go to your sisters. And know this – you will be well provided for with an impressive jointure," Elias then poured himself some brandy and actually breathed a sigh of relief. Two daughters, possibly three, married soon.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 3: Chapter 3</b>
</p><hr/><p>Mrs. Hannah Rowley escorted her son to the Bennets at his request. She loathed to hear of Mrs. Bennet's nerves but Silas asked her to distract the awful mother so that he could offer to Catherine, more widely known as Kitty. A part of her understood the draw. A pretty young lady ripe for the molding, with a generally good disposition and of a family that would view 3,000 as rich instead of poor or equal rank. She held no objection against the lady, and Marina – who called all the Bennets fortune hunters – only wished Catherine Bennet's name to never be mentioned in her presence. Marina wouldn't birth Silas's children, therefore her father forbid her intervening.</p><p>" Are you certain she is the one?"</p><p>" Of course, mother. The Lucass, Charlotte and Maria, are of no interest to me. Miss Wilder is betrothed a Colonel Fitzwilliam. The Boulangers are too proud to marry beneath 5,000 per annum. The Harrington sisters are too immature. Mary Bennet is promised to a Circuit Judge, Mr. Lodge Markus. Jane is too passive, Elizabeth too distrusting, and Lydia too much a child,"</p><p>Silas recently graduated university with a background in law and expected to inherit the family estate upon his father's death. His younger brother, Timothy, entered the Navy as an officer and currently fought in the war with the states and the French. He already considered who best fit him, and after all the things considered, Kitty surprisingly captured his attentions.</p><p>Every time he visited, she engaged in some activity or another that occupied her mind and hands. He watched her trim a bonnet with ribbon, exhibiting as much love and attention to the material as she did to Mary when Mary needed help turning the sheet music. Her skill at horseshoes and cards amazed him, and when he noted her knack for arithmetics, that really drew him in. Occasionally she followed Lydia, which was why he warned her against such bad influences.</p><p>More than anything he wanted her to be surprised. He wanted tears – as terribly as that sounded, he wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks and plant a kiss on her lips. He wanted her to throw herself in his arms so that he could hold her close and her hair could tickle his chin if she were not wearing a bonnet.</p><p>Their carriage passed the Goulding's carriage followed moments later by the Wilder's carriage.</p><p>His mother finally spoke, breaking him out of his reverie. " Your sister will be displeased, but with some tutoring, I believe Kitty Bennet will be an excellent addition to the family,"</p><p>" Mr. Bingley visited us while you visited with the Lucass, he's a pleasant young man. If Marina were to dislodge the foot from her mouth, she might actually draw his interest. The likelihood of a man with more than 7,000 per annum is highly unlikely,"</p><p>" I loathe to say it, but perhaps your sister should spend a season or two in town, find herself a wealthy old man to marry," Hannah grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it. " I only hope you are proud of your choice and that Catherine Bennet does not become like her mother,"</p><p>As mother and son vowed to prevent it, Jane and Elizabeth organized their younger siblings around the drawing room table from a game of loo. " Why do you insist on this, Jane? We are already sisters. We do not need to play the weekly game of loo," Mary complained.</p><p>" Why so unhappy today?" Kitty queried.</p><p>" I am not unhappy. I don't understand the need for this is all," She composed herself and pushed aside her book of poetry.</p><p>Next to her, Lydia watched Elizabeth shuffled the cards. " Why do we never play with pin money instead of chips? If we played with pin money-"</p><p>" No," Everyone said in unison, including Mary.</p><p>Pouting, Lydia applied to Kitty. " But you do find the idea of playing for pin money-"</p><p>" Gambling is unladylike, Lydia," Kitty reminded her. " And we only do this so that our parents are able to spend time alone,"</p><p>Jane began to deal the cards out – first five each, then three, then two. As she placed the rest of the deck in the middle, Mrs. Hill announced the Rowleys. " Mrs. Rowley and her son, Mr. Rowley,"</p><p>Rising quickly to their feet, everyone but Lydia curtsied at the same time. " You find us about to engage in a game of loo," Mary announced in relief.</p><p>Kitty studied the floor at the Rowley's feet. Please don't let Lydia ruin this for her, please don't let Lydia ruin this for her. Please don't-</p><p>Lizzy nudged her. " Allow us to fetch our mother-"</p><p>" No," Hannah Rowley answered almost too quickly. " I will wait here until Mrs. Hill tells her of our presence," She glanced around the familiar drawing room with some interest now, finding the touches of the Bennet girls everywhere. Ribbon baskets, wreaths, flower arrangements, needlepoints, and even the occasional drawing on a stand showed the Bennet girls quite engaged in activities.</p><p>" Then perhaps you would like to walk towards Meryton, Sir?" Lizzy suggested, as Kitty had yet to speak while Lydia now fully appreciated the handsome countenance and pleasing figure of Silas Rowley. " Such lovely weather,"</p><p>Hannah clutched her son's arm. " Miss Mary, you appear in want of a game partner. Miss Lydia too," She moved to sit with the sisters. Lydia started to say something, only to look directly at Mrs. Rowley and finding herself afraid of stepping afoul.</p><p>Lizzy put an arm around Kitty. Silas took a deep breath. Either he imagined it or his plan appeared similar to theirs. That fit perfectly into his day. "That sounds lovely, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine. Would you be my defender against the sharp tongue of Miss Elizabeth?" The jest put a smile on Lizzy's visage.</p><p>" Yes," Kitty barely answered. " But first we must fetch our spencer jackets, gloves, and bonnets,"</p><p>Tugged along Elizabeth followed Kitty. Helping Kitty pull on her gloves and bonnet, Elizabeth handed the blue spencer jacket to Kitty and kept the red for herself. " Take a breath, make idle conversation, try to once or twice look at him instead of the ground," She tutored Kitty in a schooled whisper.</p><p>" Anything else, aside from being able to actually speak without a shy stutter?" Kitty glanced nervously toward the drawing room. " Oh, Lizzy! What if he does offer? How do I say yes? Just 'yes' or " I would gladly-"</p><p>Silas finally exited the drawing room. " Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine – well, shall we?" He offered his arm to Kitty, who gladly accepted it.</p><p>Exiting the home, the three set off toward Meryton taking the lane. " I never knew you preferred to play loo as a family,"</p><p>" We are so different that Jane and I decided we needed to bond more. Then our parents used that time to be alone together, and now it is almost a tradition," Elizabeth explained. " We never play with pin money however. Only chips,"</p><p>Kitty glanced up at Silas, relieved to see him pleased. " We all have become quite good at it too, but lately Mary has wanted to play other games. I think it's a good suggestion too, and she's too weak for horseshoes,"</p><p>" But you are not," Silas remembered.</p><p>She blushed. Elizabeth fell back a step to permit them more privacy. " Thank you for visiting when you did. But why did your mother come with? She does not tolerate our mother well at all," Hannah Rowley's quiet sarcasm and displeasure attracted Kitty's attention from the start. It strongly resembled how she handled Lydia at times when blindly following the younger girl lacked appeal.</p><p>" Your mother is a trying lady at times, but that does not mean they do not have common ground,"</p><p>" Well there is that. I was under a different impression, is all," Kitty shrugged, shocked at her boldness. What did she expect? Him to fall on one knee and take her hand in his? La! That was for the romantics.</p><p>Laughter overtook Silas. " You are a treasure when you pull from the shadows of your sisters. I nurture the hope you'll call my sister your sister," He took her hand and tucked it firmly within his own. " Mrs. Catherine Rowley, future mistress of the Rowley estate,"</p><p>" Yes,"</p><p>" You accept?" Silas ceased to walk, his heart dropping to his feet.</p><p>With her hand already secured, she did the only acceptable thing. " Mr. Rowley, I accept. And you only need to name the day and secure my father's permission-"</p><p>Silas lifted Kitty into his arms and brushed back a stray lock of brown hair. She gazed up at him in adoration. " If I could, I would purchase a special license and marry you here and now," He kissed her, Kitty happily melting into the chaste kiss and strong arms holding her secure.</p><p>Lizzy's humor invaded the moment. " Now you've compromised my sister, Mr. Rowley, we must enjoy the rest of our walk back. Let us pray Lydia has not outdone your mother in loo," Both Kitty and Silas held the embrace a moment longer.</p><p>Leading the way back, Silas revealed his full intentions. The banns would be read the next Sunday – and for the following two Sundays. On her arrival at Rowley estate as Mrs. Silas Rowley, she'd be given her own room and permitted access to the carriage and set pin money. Tutors would instruct Kitty on instruments, latin, horseback riding, and French. Naturally she'd have a new wardrobe to fit her new role, and she'd travel with Silas wherever he wandered outside of Hertfordshire.</p><p>Envying Kitty's good fortune, Elizabeth permitted the couple time alone in the wild garden adjacent to home while informing her parents of the happy event. She discovered everyone in the drawing room as Lydia complained at the loss of all her chips while Mary smugly counted the mountain of chips in front of her. Hannah Rowley waited for the proud Mary to finish before dealing another hand. Jane simply waited for Lydia to stop pouting.</p><p>Leaning over Jane, Elizabeth whispered into her ear. " Mr. Rowley offered to Kitty and she said yes,"</p><p>" Really?" Jane glanced upward.</p><p>" Yes, and they are outside now speaking of their future together," Taking her seat at the table, Elizabeth smiled at Mrs. Rowley. Her mother and father finally bothered to look away from a letter. " Congratulations, Mrs. Rowley,"</p><p>" For what, Miss Elizabeth?" Hannah pretended to be ignorant while suffering quite happily the piercing stare of Mrs. Bennet.</p><p>" For surviving Lydia," Lydia won the last four games of loo among the sisters, and now upset by Mary, she pouted and claimed that cheating occurred.</p><p>The claims of cheating did not settle well with Hannah, who witnessed the girl play very rashly. " It is Miss Mary who is to be a threat this time then. Miss Lydia barely posed a challenge," Even as Hannah spoke, she found herself drawn into the game even more. " I should congratulate you on your sister's marriage-"</p><p>Jane touched Elizabeth's arm. " Mary is to accept a judge for a husband. Papa told Mama and we were in the middle of Mary winning another trick when they told us finally. Mary hasn't said a word,"</p><p>" Good for Kitty then that Mr. Rowley offered," Elizabeth announced with purpose. She did not want to announce it without Kitty's approval, but seeing as Lydia already directed her anger at Mary, Elizabeth wanted to silence the young lady with a double weight.</p><p>Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. " It is not fair. Why are the plain sisters marrying before me?" To the humor of her father and the horror of her mother, Lydia Bennet turned directly to Mrs. Rowley. " But she is so plain,"</p><p>Hannah smiled. " It is quite alright to be upset, Miss Lydia. Be happy for your sisters. It means you can be out without the scandalousness of five sisters out at once," This completely bypassed the parents and landed particularly hard on Jane and Elizabeth.</p><p>" Why did Mr. Rowley not want me or Jane? Mama said we'd always-"</p><p>" Lydia!" Jane hissed. " Do not speak another word and trample the good fortunes of Mary and Kitty. If you want to cry, go to your room,"</p><p>" No," Turning to Ruth Bennet for support, Lydia found none. Mrs. Rowley's sad amusement echoed in Mary's smugness. " Why do they have everything? I want new dresses and carriages and a rich husband,"</p><p>Elizabeth and Jane excused Lydia's bad behavior profusely before physically escorting her to her bedchamber she shared with Kitty. " Well now that the wayward child is removed, congratulations, Miss Mary. Your judge will earn at least, if rumors of London are true, 9,000 per annum," She specifically stated the annual earnings for the benefit of Mrs. Bennet, as Mrs. Bennet only wanted rich husbands for her daughters.</p><p>" It is not his wealth that interests me, but his position as a circuit judge," She watched Mrs. Bennet closely now. " Fordyce says a wife must be always available to her husband, and I intend to be of every aid to him,"</p><p>" There is a truth to that statement I can not refute. But are you not interested in the traveling required? Surely you'll see London too, and the other counties,"</p><p>" I want to see the other cities. London is much too often spoke of," Mary glanced toward the door now that Silas and Kitty entered Mrs. Bennet rose with surprising speed.</p><p>" Mr. Rowley, we just heard…" For the next half hour, Kitty retreated to the loo table, Jane and Elizabeth rejoined them, and Mary helped evenly distribute the chips again. Mr. Rowley offered advice to Kitty in between tricks and promised to visit once the assembly passed. Silas suffered Mr. Bennet's company and Mrs. Bennet's praises. Once the Rowleys left and the table became a basket weaving table for Kitty, Jane, and Mary. Only then did Lydia rejoin the family.</p><p>Elizabeth studiously stitched flowers onto a quilt square. " Are you well enough, Lydia?"</p><p>She ignored her elder sister and dropped onto a chair. " I feel fat,"</p><p>" You are not fat," Jane scolded. " Mary, hand over the ribbon please," Mary handed over the basket of ribbon spools. Before her a perfectly round basket frame created from layered ribbon waited to be completed and used for picking flowers. " You owe Mary and Kitty an apology,"</p><p>Mr. Bennet looked up over his book. " Lydia, do not fret. An equally silly officer will likely hold your attentions soon enough. Or so Mrs. Phillips shares with us," He did not hear the gasp and then Lydia was on her feet.</p><p>" A village full of soldiers…"</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes. Her own basket wasn't nearly as pretty as Jane's but it held together superiorly.</p><p>" Mama, may I have new dresses?"</p><p>Ruth sighed. " We can not afford it," The very words marked Mary's and Kitty's marriages as inopportune, if not as improper or unwanted.</p><p>" But why?" Lydia whined. Elizabeth, Jane, Mary, and Kitty all traded dark looks.</p><p>" Your father is paying for Mary and Kitty's wedding clothes," The answer infuriated Lydia, and she stomped, which went on ignored by everyone. Mrs. Bennet smiled. " But your pin money will grow once they are married-"</p><p>As if a new path opened up to Lydia's limited range of behavior, she immediately demanded to know when Mr. Markus and Mr. Rowley would marry her sisters. Baldly speaking of increased pin money and how she'd spend it, Lydia became even more unbearable than before. Mary and Kitty escaped the drawing room and visited the Lucass the next day to avoid Lydia's incessant questions, demands, and applications for fifty pounds from each. Elizabeth and Jane listened to their mother go on about the good fortune of two daughters to be married.</p><p>In the Rowley household, Marina attacked her brother's choice of wife. Hannah bore with proper restraint, leaving the defense of Catherine Bennet to Silas. Treating her with indifference, Silas warned her to behave herself or else at the assembly he'd warn Mr. Darcy away from her. At this new information, Marina obsessed over her wardrobe and how to best exhibit – the harp or the pianoforte.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 4: Chapter 4</b>
</p><hr/><p>Mrs. Bennet ordered everyone to arrive early at the Meryton Assembly, and Mr. Bennet did not have the right of refusal this time. Kitty and Mary dressed particularly well, as news of their pending weddings circulated through the neighborhood so much so that Penelope and Harriet Harrington wrote to Lydia to confirm its truth. Jane and Elizabeth bore their mother's cutting insults tolerably well, even now as she lamented at the insult of her plainest daughters marrying first. Lydia immediately escaped to her friend's side and retold with vigor of her visit to Aunt Phillips. Everyone but Maria Lucas burst into giggles at the idea of soldiers swarming Meryton.</p><p>Mr. Bennet sought out Sir William Lucas and Mr. Robinson, and soon the three men turned their attentions to Sir William's oldest son, Jonathan. At the age of three and twenty, he favored no one explicitly. He danced twice with Lizzy, once with Kitty, avoided Lydia and accepted Harriet for a dance. At this time a hush fell over the assembly, the ladies parted, and Mr. Charles Bingley accompanied by three ladies and two men presented themselves to Meryton. Sir William made to greet them while Mr. Robinson revealed he too visited Mr. Bingley for his daughter's potential future as mistress of Netherfield. " The young man with him is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, 10,000 per annum. He is a prominent young man of Derbyshire, owns half of it,"</p><p>" Then Miss Rowley will attempt to appeal to him, as no one present in Hertfordshire suits her,"</p><p>" At the mother's will, I suspect my wife will join them although Lavinia and Leah carry with them the inducement of 18,000 a piece," He livened a little at the prospect.</p><p>Of the three women that accompanied him, Mrs. Hurst was the only married woman. Her husband, Mr. Hurst proved to Hertfordshire he preferred drink to dancing with his wife. The unmarried sisters, Caroline and Emmeline, presented opposite characters that everyone loved the younger and considered the elder rude. Immediately Mr. Bingley claimed Jane for a dance, while Emmeline spoke with Elizabeth and Charlotte Lucas.</p><p>Mr. Darcy hovered at Emmeline's side, the attentive guardian. " A dance is very amusing and entertaining. You can always tell who is the most artful and who is the most tactless. The observations are almost more amusing than the dancing," Emmeline announced with complete non-judgment.</p><p>Taken in by her honesty, Elizabeth laughed. " I do find dancing more amusing but you do raise an interesting point,"</p><p>" Aye, and my brother enjoys your company, Eliza, were it not for Lydia, you would expect an offer too,"</p><p>" The lady dancing with Mr. Long?" Emmeline inquired.</p><p>" Yes," Charlotte answered. " Johny has quite the infatuation with Eliza," She held Mr. Darcy's gaze. " Mr. Darcy, how do you find Netherfield?"</p><p>Taken back that he'd actually been addressed, he cleared his throat. " It is pleasant,"</p><p>" The last owner of the home welcomed my father as a quest, and they enjoyed many hunts together until he passed. His son now owns the estate and collects the rents, I believe, but resides in another county with his wife," Elizabeth shared with Emmeline and Mr. Darcy. " I hear the house is fine,"</p><p>Mr. Darcy nodded.</p><p>Emmeline placed a hand on Charlotte's arm. " I hear that your family is quite affluent as well. I would very much admire the dresses that once came from his shop,"</p><p>Charlotte and Emmeline talked for a whole half hour on her father's former shop. Mr. Darcy excused himself after half that time to walk the walls in search of the elusive peace. Elizabeth sighed and found herself very much amiable to a marriage with Jonathan Lucas. Her gaze snapped up at the mention of her name.</p><p>"…and Eliza is a most accomplished pianist. She played for us last visit and had my brother in raptures,"</p><p>" Charlotte!" Elizabeth hissed.</p><p>Her protest went on ignored.</p><p>" Come off it, Eliza, at least admit he does direct his attentions toward you. Even now his gaze is called over here," Indeed, as Elizabeth glanced his direction, he looked away.</p><p>Suffering the teasing of her companions for the rest of the ball, Elizabeth occasionally escaped into the company of Jane and Mary. After Mr. Bingley failed to move Mr. Darcy to dance with anyone besides Mrs. Hurst and the two Miss Bingleys, Mr. Darcy sat with her at the side in what became a comfortable silence. All in all, she enjoyed herself thoroughly and wished to better know Emmeline Bingley. Charlotte Lucas's comments about Jonathan did not fail to reach their mother and Lady Lucas either, as for once in her life, Ruth Bennet corrected Lydia after she made a fool of herself on the dance line.</p><p>By their return to Longbourn, Kitty's constant stream of intelligence prevented Lydia from controlling the conversation. As Jane rarely spoke of her own feelings and inner most thoughts, except to Elizabeth, she remarked in accordance to whatever Kitty said. Mary held Elizabeth's hand and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. " And Lizzy should really go with us to London when he is to attend schooling for his barrister training,"</p><p>" I thank you, Kitty, but your Mr. Rowley must agree to this first-" She shifted her arm around Mary's shoulders after removing their hands from each other. " – and even if he did agree to this, I would much rather hear it from him, as would Papa,"</p><p>" I would gladly let you go," Mr. Bennet announced quickly, much to the vexation of Mrs. Bennet, who hoped Catherine would take Lydia with her.</p><p>Left without an escape (As throwing oneself out of a perfectly safe carriage did not set well with her,)Elizabeth sighed. " I would still rather have Mr. Rowley extend the invitation. His sister already calls us fortune hunters,"</p><p>" What does Miss Marina know? She is more mercenary than anyone else, including Miss Lavinia, Miss Leah, Miss Edith, and Miss Adelaine," Lydia finally got to speak, and speak the truth she did. No man in Hertfordshire interested in them, and all of them were afforded at least a season in London, with the exception of Marina. " And why should we care?"</p><p>" Because word can circulate of our character, Liddy," Mary answered her, snuggling into Elizabeth. They'd been close once, but then Mary discovered Fordyce and Elizabeth tired of the sermons being used as conversation and by consequence condemnation of everyone. Elizabeth found by comparison Fordyce to be a pious, self-centered, overly self-important man who thought little of anyone but himself just by his teaching. The way he spoke of women settled poorly with her. That a man should expect his wife to obey in everything – if their mother obeyed their father in everything, they might have one less silly parent in exchange for two equally lazy parents unwilling to do anything for themselves or their children. " And not all of us are fortune hunters, although a rich husband would save us. In fact not even you are a fortune hunter-"</p><p>" The point is that her word will hold more weight," Jane grounded Mary's tired answer in brevity. " And we must present our best selves,"</p><p>Elias admired the bond between his daughters. Even when they hated each other, they all found a way to keep the peace. Now they held together even as society threatened to tear them down and apart.</p><p>The matter quite settled, the carriage fell silent. Mr. Bennet retired to his bookroom as his daughters retired to bed. The following morning promised a review of the assembly where Kitty's many dances with Mr. Rowley held more interest than Lydia's many dance partners. Mary remarked that Mr. Darcy acted very strange, and Jane withstood her mother's remarks on Mr. Bingley. On her part, Jane intimated to Elizabeth while Mr. Charles Bingley was all that a young man ought to be, she felt no particular interest in him. " I know Mama will be disappointed, but if he were to offer, I would not refuse. And love, while desirable, rarely means security,"</p><p>" He strikes me as the type of young man who is charming but unprepared. I know you prefer the men who are purposeful in their pursuits," Together they took their ribbon baskets and departed for the garden. The Lucas carriage approached as they took a seat on the stone bench in the center of the wild garden. " I support you in whatever you do,"</p><p>" You know I can not love a man, Lizzy. Mama expects me to make the fortunes of everyone, but why must I? Why not you? Or Lydia?"</p><p>" I do not try to understand Mama," Elizabeth admitted. " And it is unfair for that burden to be placed on you, but we know why Lydia will never bear that burden. She is too childish and younger than the rest of us,"</p><p>" Why does Mama hate that you are quicker of mind than us? Does she not realize that not much of society views her with much respect?"</p><p>Lady Lucas paused on the other side of the wall of trees and shrubbery that excluded the wild garden. Charlotte patiently waited at her side, wishing her mother not to abuse the confidence of others.</p><p>" I believe she dislikes Papa's respect for me as you know our father does not respect her,"</p><p>" That may be but you have never treated her as less," Jane sighed, " How soon should we re-enter? I do not want to hear talk of marriage anymore than I do listen to Lydia whine about the consequences of her bad behavior,"</p><p>The elder sisters laughed and lamented their misfortune in sisters.</p><p>Motioning Charlotte to follow her, Lady Lucas lead the way back inside. Mrs. Bennet immediately seized upon the assembly and Mr. Bingley's attentions to Jane. Charlotte, permitted a lone compliment, tried to engage Kitty and Mary in distracting conversation. Lydia ruined that by asking directly if Jonathan really wanted to offer to Lizzy.</p><p>" He does wish to offer, Lydia," Lady Lucas answered her.</p><p>Her curiosity satisfied and honor wounded, Lydia Bennet's infamous pout finally made its appearance. " And why hasn't he?"</p><p>No one said a word. Charlotte finally summoned the courage to state the obvious. " My brother will offer when he is prepared, and should he offer, I am certain that he will choose Eliza if she is not already betrothed or married,"</p><p>" And why hasn't he offered yet, Charlotte?"</p><p>Mrs. Bennet paled. The impertinence of her youngest child, especially in the face of respected company!</p><p>" Because he is waiting for you to marry first," Now Lydia did not know how to take it. " Once you are married, he will offer,"</p><p>" How odd of Mr. Lucas," Lydia finally recovered enough to sulk and accept the reality that she'd have to take second place in her mother's praises. " Well, I hope Lizzy is happy with him," She stabbed a straw doll with pins used for their various crafts. This particular day they were drawing.</p><p>For the remainder of the visit, Charlotte bluntly deflected Lydia's rudeness. Mrs. Bennet mentioned Mr. Darcy's odd behavior with agitation. " Mrs. Long said he slighted Mr. Robinson, a man who rarely socialized, and then Mrs. Long later asked him how he liked Netherfield,"</p><p>" Both Eliza and I tried to talk to him of Netherfield as well," Charlotte said. " Eliza! Jane! Might I persuade you to walk with me down the lane and back while our mothers finish conversing? I find my legs in want of exercise,"</p><p>Allowing Charlotte to lead the way, the elder Bennets left the ladies to the more veiled competition between Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas.</p><p>Safely in the company of the Bennet sisters, Charlotte relaxed finally. " I can not begin to tell you how pleased I am to be away from Lydia. Why is she so eager for Johny to marry you?" The idea of them being sisters by marriage certainly excited Charlotte, but by no means did she want her brother to rush into something he did not desire wholeheartedly.</p><p>" Her pin money will increase with each of us marrying," Elizabeth answered. " Mary will be married within three months and Kitty likely by a month and half. Mama will likely spoil her and spare the rod,"</p><p>" My mother has forbid Maria from associating with her at all,"</p><p>" I suspect that the Harringtons are also forbidden from association with her," Jane shared, shocking both Charlotte and Elizabeth. " Mary overheard Harriet's complaining that they were only permitted to receive visitors and to communicate by letters. Penelope blamed Lydia's association, and now Penelope is not permitted in the neighboring county for some time,"</p><p>" What did she do?" Charlotte wished to hear more than good manners permitted. Clutching her hands together, she wondered who would dare take an interest in Lydia.</p><p>Uncomfortable with insulting another lady, Jane sidestepped the answers. " Of that, I have no satisfactory answer. I do know that Lydia will be an obstacle to us all,"</p><p>" Not so much an obstacle but a stain on our reputation. Mr. Rowley is already aware of our family, but Mr. Markus is curiously wealthy. 9,000 a year. He must've inherited…"</p><p>" Is that envy I detect, Eliza?" Charlotte teased. Jane smiled.</p><p>Elizabeth held her head high. " I am only glad that it is Mary and not Lydia who will be his wife. Lydia would flaunt it whereas Mary sees no use for wealth aside from sheet music, pianoforte, and the occasional crafting material,"</p><p>" Lydia can be unbearable at times," Jane reluctanty admitted. " Charlotte, what of you?"</p><p>They walked from Longbourn to the end of the lane, from the end of the lane to Longbourn, and now Lady Lucas intercepted them to reclaim her daughter wishing them well.</p><p>Their mother called them back into the drawing room to complain of Lady Lucas's highhanded insult to Lydia. " I daresay she told him to withhold the offer to Lizzy – though I know not why he wants you – by unjustly believing that Lydia would ruin herself,"</p><p>Mary and Kitty shook their heads as Lydia complained of the ill treatment. Jane and Elizabeth, seeing they could not reason with their mother, said nothing.</p><p>Saved an hour by the Miss Bingleys and Mrs. Hurst, talk turned to the Netherfield home, its previous occupants, the current owner, Mr. Hurst's interest in game hunting, and the oft repeated desire to repeat their visit. Elizabeth wasn't fooled for a moment by Caroline and Mrs. Hurst, and Emmeline's open character, full of life and optimism, pulled even Lydia into its web of appeal.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 5: Chapter 5</b>
</p><hr/><p>Mr. Bingley dined with the Bennets twice the following two days, afterwards which the horde of Bennets descended on Netherfield at Emmeline Bingley's request the following the morning. Charles particularly attended to Jane, and she returned his attentions appropriately. Mr. Rowley and Mr. Bingley dined with the Bennets that evening, inspiring Mrs. Bennet's excited talk of marriage, Netherfield, the Rowley estate, and Mary's betrothal to the well known circuit judge responsible for the sentencing of murderers, rapists, and highwaymen to death.</p><p>Lydia's penchant for officers afforded her a buffer against the injustice of her sister's thieving the praise of their mother – the only person who supported her. While Mary wondered what kind of man Lodge Markus was, Kitty attempted to visit Rowley estate twice a week to endear herself on Marina and Hannah. The growing knowledge of Charles Bingley's attraction to Jane forced Jane into an uncomfortable position of foreseeably accepting his hand should he offer it. Elizabeth tried to relieve some of the pressure and when an evening at Lucas Lodge provided a distraction, she accepted it. Among those invited, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy stood out again. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst declined to attend. Caroline and Emmeline, having already accepted an invitation to visit with one of their brother's associate's wife two counties away, could not accept. They'd be away for three days before returning to Hertfordshire.</p><p>Mr. Darcy observed Charlotte claiming Elizabeth Bennet. Mr. Lucas contained himself tonight as he walked through the interconnected rooms socializing with the usual young men and women of principal. Amusingly enough, Miss Lucas played the matchmaker for what could possibly be described as one of the most reserved ladies he'd ever met.</p><p>Jane Bennet, by everyone's description, loved her family and conducted herself most properly. Whereas Elizabeth Bennet was all outward exuberance, Jane Bennet rarely laughed and always smiled. Darcy suspected that smile hid a mountain of pain. Part of that pain likely originated from the youngest two sisters, if Marina Rowley were to be believed; the other part from the parents who neglected their children in different manners. If her outward serenity were a mark of character for Elizabeth Bennet's quality of support, then he wished to know the lady better. Perhaps Jonathan Lucas should be praised instead of doubted.</p><p>" I can not help myself, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy approached the two ladies. " But to speak on a matter disturbing me," He bowed to them both, in return they curtsied.</p><p>Charlotte's neutral façade faltered. Elizabeth cocked her head.</p><p>" How is it that your father knows Mr. Markus?" Mr. Darcy asked, watching the relief overtake both ladies.</p><p>" That is simple, Mr. Darcy. They attended Oxford together as classmates. When they resumed communications after Mr. Markus lost his second wife – I believe the first was overcome by illness and the second by the birth of their third child – he wrote my father. It is since then that we are more familiar with him and that Mary is promised to him,"</p><p>" Then you will be pleased to know he is well thought of and there isn't a gentleman who thinks poorly of him. I had the pleasure of meeting him when I was half my age and he was only a young barrister at the time. My father considered him worthy of consideration,"</p><p>Charlotte nodded toward Maria and Lydia. " Excuse me, Mr. Darcy, I must attend to my sister,"</p><p>" I am most pleased Mary is in good hands, sir. I wonder then how it is that he has come into such a fortune without being much considered by our mother before,"</p><p>To this, Mr. Darcy bowed. " He is the second eldest of three, and the only surviving son of a large family in a county south of here. He owns nearly half of it,"</p><p>" And he's only a judge too! He must never see his home,"</p><p>" Judges only meet quarterly, Miss Elizabeth. It is your sister who will see little of him, even if he is in his own home,"</p><p>Now educated on the man who would claim Mary, Elizabeth leaned forward. " Then why are you disturbed our father would know Mr. Markus, Mr. Darcy?" A mischievious glint teased Mr. Darcy now, almost like a taunt.</p><p>Charlotte's speedy return spared Darcy. " I recall you mentioning a sister at the assembly, sir. She must miss you terribly," She picked up the conversation where it failed between the pair.</p><p>" She is not yet sixteen, and I expect her return to Pemberley from Ramsgate soon," He cleared his throat almost anxious for an intervention. " I intend to leave Hertfordshire by Michaelmas. By then Mr. Bingley should be educated enough to run an estate,"</p><p>Both ladies nodded. " I should hope you leave here with a good opinion of this neighborhood," Charlotte expressed all of the neighborhood's basic expectation.</p><p>Sir William Lucas approached all smiles. " Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present Miss Elizabeth Bennet, a very desirable dance partner. You can not refuse to dance-"</p><p>" Oh no, Mr. Darcy, I did not require a dance partner if you are unwilling-"</p><p>" But I would very much like to offer my hand to this dance set, if you will," Mr. Darcy countered in equal spirit, haltering any good teasing. " Miss Elizabeth?"</p><p>She blinked. " Yes,"</p><p>Immediately she glanced toward her mother conversing with Lady Lucas, Mrs. Morris, Mrs. Long, and Mrs. Phillips. Mr. Darcy followed her gaze knowingly. Sir William, having accomplished his mission to see Elizabeth Bennet dancing, wandered toward Kitty and Mr. Rowley conversing with Jane and Mr. Bingley. " Are you concerned about your mother, Miss Bennet?"</p><p>" Mr. Darcy, you misjudge my apprehension. I am concerned for you, a man of 10,000 per annum. To be seen dancing with me would set my mother's tongue on fire,"</p><p>" Fear not, Miss Bennet, the ton has offered worse," He sported, once more capturing her complete discomposure.</p><p>" As I am sure the ton does offer worse, sir, I wish only your stay in Hertfordshire free of rumors,"</p><p>" Thank you for the concern, but I still wish for you to dance, if you are well," Mr. Darcy admired her hesitation, although it may be more due to her mother's overactive mind and tongue than propriety. Giving her final consent, Elizabeth watched him walk away with a small smile.</p><p>Charlotte nudged her. She nudged Charlotte back. " Well, would you look at that, Eliza. He asked to dance with you. Quite the compliment as he did not know you before,"</p><p>" More like he only asked because your father forced his hand," Elizabeth muttered quickly in full distrust.</p><p>" Oh, Eliza, he had admired you at the assembly too, but as my brother has expressed an interest in you, I can see why he'd hold back,"</p><p>Elizabeth dismissed Charlotte's surmising and found herself tracking Mr. Darcy. " Why would he be talking to Colonel Forster? A gentleman such as him should not be so comfortable with someone so low-"</p><p>" Eliza, if you must be sarcastic about it, remember that he is a good man, if stiff in company," Charlotte scolded Elizabeth. Elizabeth, receiving the scolding, played with more restraint.</p><p>The pianoforte opened up, and Mary made for the instrument. A long concerto introduced the room to music, followed by a scotch and Irish air. Eventually Kitty, Mr. Rowley, Lydia, a young officer enamored with her attentions, Jane, Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth, and Mr. Darcy lined up. The evening passed considerably well from that point. Mr. Darcy finally answered Mrs. Long's questions about Netherfield, and to the ever active mind of Mrs. Bennet, revealed a target for her intentions of marriage.</p><p>Maria Lucas revealed exactly what Penelope Harrington did to gain a seclusion from society. Penelope Harrington, once respected, traveled to the neighboring county, purposefully attempted to compromise herself with a handsome second born son and failed. Thankfully no one's honor had been ruined, but Penelope now became known as a fortune hunter.</p><p>Mr. Bingley's excessive attentions to Jane lead Lady Lucas to the prediction of a wedding by Michaelmas. Sir William said the farewells to the Bennets, congratulating himself on potentially aiding two unions within Hertfordshire. Mrs. Bennet, high on the success of the family, praised Mary on her musical skill and Lydia on her fine dancing partners. Kitty, not expecting any recognition, as she would be married soon, listened to Lydia go on about the red coats. Jane and Elizabeth hoped their father would be half as respectful as Mr. Darcy had been tonight when he learned the officers invaded every breath, corner, and family of Hertfordshire.</p><p>BREAK BREAK BREAK</p><p>When Emmeline Bingley returned to Hertfordshire, she found herself assaulted by her brother's fawning over Jane. " She is an angel, Emme, and very much the lady," Caroline scoffed at him. " I would marry her were it not for her lack of connections. And if the Boulangers or Harringtons were half as pretty as her, I would offer to them now,"</p><p>Half amused, half irritated, and wholly concerned, Emmeline sighed. " Are you wishing Darcy's permission?"</p><p>" No,"</p><p>" Then why the long face?" She organized the work area around her, loathing how disorganized it could be at times. Everything needed to be perfectly arranged or else the level of crankiness increased.</p><p>He paced the drawing room, hands behind his back out of habit. " Is Caroline still trying to ensnare Darcy?"</p><p>" She knows of no one else who she wants to pursue and ensnare,"</p><p>Ribbon to the left, thread basket to the right foot, wooden hoop already on quilt square, cloth and batting already one. Emmeline mentally and visually checked everything off the list of supplies that she needed to complete the task before her.</p><p>" I will need to change that. And you? Any prospects, sister?"</p><p>Picking up a bright red, Emmeline sighed. She may not be able to wear the color red until she married but she could make a quilt out of it. " A possible prospect, but I will not dwell on it. If he will pursue it, I will accept his attentions," She placed the well cut ribbon onto the square, visually sizing it so that it crossed the middle horizontally.</p><p>Charles sat opposite of her in a floral patterned chair.</p><p>" Do you have objections to Jane Bennet?"</p><p>" No. The only Bennet I object to is Lydia," She poked her finger with the needle. Suckling on the beading blood, she glanced up at her brother. " You must remember, brother, I no more wish to live here than I wish to tolerate Caroline and Louisa scheming,"</p><p>His visage fell.</p><p>" I meant no offense, Charles. I – this house is handsome. The furnishings are handsome. It is peaceful and I do not wish to call it unfamiliar, but it is your home. I want to marry, marry well and equally, and go on to my new home,"</p><p>" And Caroline does not?" Charles may have misjudged his sister, but he competently diagnosed her as a lady obsessed with a dream. That dream included Darcy, Pemberley, and children – for why else would a woman marry?</p><p>" What of Marina Rowley?" He considered her as well although she lacked the classical beauty that pulled him in. " Or one of the Boulanger sisters? Or Harriet Harrington?"</p><p>" All acceptable, though I am partial to Adelaine Boulanger myself. Marina Rowley strikes me as the mercenary type – attempted and almost successfully reeled Darcy in until she quite boldly said how her dowry bested that of everyone else's,"</p><p>Charles studied the quick puncture of material, pull of the thread, tentative reposition of the needle. Repeatedly with excessive confidence, Emmeline's skill demanded praise. How she could perform the task without looking constantly at the square amazed him. " So Darcy is disinterested in Miss Rowley?"</p><p>" Yes. I found his attentions toward Elizabeth Bennet interesting enough. At the assembly he sat near her almost the whole night. You know what that means,"</p><p>" That he doesn't fear her?" Charles met Darcy in London shortly after he come of age. Seeing a young man in need of guidance and in possession of a large fortune, Fitzwilliam Darcy took the young under his wing. Unfortunately he gained the attentions of Caroline Bingley. Charles never fully grasped what his friendship granted him, though his sisters and brother-in-law did.</p><p>A known fact to the Bingleys and Hursts, and a particular boon to Georgiana, he never danced with anyone outside his acquaintance or stayed near anyone longer than a half hour. To Charles, his treatment of Elizabeth Bennet barely resembled anything of love or courtship, though to Emmeline, it was amazingly clear.</p><p>" Darcy is interested, brother, in Elizabeth Bennet. And even he doesn't know why. I asked him, upon my return from Mrs. Dowding's home, whether he became better acquainted with her. He didn't answer that question but he did say that he is fond of the newest connection, Mr. Markus,"</p><p>As Charles explained the particulars Darcy intimated to him after the party at Lucas Lodge, Caroline entered. " I do not believe this. How did The Bennets attract someone so wealthy and be so poor?"</p><p>" By a prior acquaintance," Charles answered her. " That and not rejecting every suitor out of hand,"</p><p>" I have 20,000 pounds dowry, and as a lady-" She stopped speaking at the moment both siblings turned their tired stares on her.</p><p>" You are the daughter of a tradesman," Charles reminded her. "Act like it,"</p><p>Emmeline smirked. " As I was saying, Mr. Markus suits Mary well. The least concerned for fortune too. I find it exceedingly appropriate. I should write Mary to find out when he will arrive," She abandoned her needlepoint for pen and paper.</p><p>Caroline picked up the nearly finished quilt square. Shiny red ribbon sporting a flower stitched onto it cross the middle of the square. She tossed it back onto the table. " Why won't a Mr. Markus take an interest in me? I have 20,000 pounds-"</p><p>" 20,000 pounds won't purchase a good reputation, Caroline," Charles cut her off. " Excuse me as Darcy and I are expected to shoot with Mr. Boulanger," Mr. Bingley left Caroline to her sulking.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 6: Chapter 6</b>
</p><hr/><p>Mr. Bennet could keep a secret, and because he dared not excite his wife earlier than necessary, he did not mention his cousin would be visiting Longbourn. He waited till everyone already seated themselves – as lately Mary and Kitty took twice as long to prepare themselves. " Mrs. Bennet, I hope you ordered a good dinner to-day, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party,"</p><p>Mrs. Hill helped Anne serve breakfast as the cook cleaned up from the preparation of the morning meal.</p><p>Ruth Bennet cocked an infamous brow. " I know of nobody that is coming," She did glance over all her daughters for fear one of them may be harboring a secret.</p><p>Before her mind could relate to her tongue the demand for more information, Elias Bennet provided it. " The person of whom I speak is a gentleman and a stranger," A distaste lingered for all to interpret as they may.</p><p>One plus one equaled two and immediately Mrs. Bennet turned to Jane. " It is Mr. Bingley, I am sure! I am sure I shall be extremely glad to see Mr. Bingley. Lydia, my love, ring the bell, I must speak to Hill this moment," Jane steadfastly appreciated her food over her mother's predictions.</p><p>" It is not Mr. Bingley-" Lydia let go of the string being pinched between her fingers. " It is a man who I have never saw before, my cousin, Mr. Collins,"</p><p>Elias Bennet had been only six and twenty when his father entailed the estate from the ladies. He suspected it had to do with his father's hatred for his mother, and at one point suspected that his mother had an affair with his father's brother, and then ended the affair against his uncle's will. That was just speculation however, as his father never explained the reasoning behind the entail. His father's would be cast out of their homes if they did not marry. He never forgave his father and mother for the continued cruelty.</p><p>He unfolded a letter before them. He read the entirety of the contents. " At four o'clock, we may expect this peacemaking gentleman," Questions besieged him as he now enjoyed the well cooked meal before him.</p><p>" A clergyman!" Lydia declared in full affront.</p><p>" Yes, whatever are we to do, Lydia, with a clergyman?" Elizabeth teased.</p><p>Mrs. Bennet frowned. " There is some sense in what he says about the girls, however, and if he is disposed to make them any amends, I shall not discourage him,"</p><p>Jane's confirmation of his goodness hardly soothed Elizabeth or Lydia. With Kitty marrying within three days and Mary's suitor to arrive with a marriage license tomorrow, neither sister cared for their second cousin, Mr. William Collins.</p><p>" We cannot suppose he would help it if he could –" Elizabeth lingered on his desire to make amends much to her father's agreement and her mother's ire. " He must be an oddity,"</p><p>" I have great hopes of finding him so," Mr. Bennet announced after glimpsing his wife's sheer disbelief. " Mary, you appear to want to speak,"</p><p>Kitty placed her hand on Mary's forearm for support.</p><p>" It's only that the olive branch is not wholly new. He sounds…in want of approval," She flinched at the similar comparison to herself. " He can not mean it,"</p><p>" I am obliged to think differently," Mrs. Bennet declared.</p><p>Dropping the issue, Mary traded anxious glances with Elizabeth. As soon as breakfast finished, Mrs. Bennet spent over a half hour with Mrs. Hill and the cook, Mrs. Marin. Mary absconded with Elizabeth to the wild garden.</p><p>" He can not be serious, Lizzy. The language of the letter is absolutely self-important and too servile in nature. He must not mean us well," Mary fretted.</p><p>Choosing to stand by the statue of a mother hovering over her child, Elizabeth welcomed the great relief that would overcome them this week. " I share the sentiment, which is why I expect Mama will throw him to me. You know she will not let Jane or Lydia receive his attentions. Mark my words, he's going to try to take one of us for a bride," Mary shuddered.</p><p>Mr. Collins did not disappoint them. A tall man of five and twenty, he greeted them very formally despite the heartfelt letter they received. Mrs. Bennet, predisposed to think well of him, attended minutely to his every need as a manservant moved his belongings to his temporary bed chambers. Kitty escaped to her bedchamber until they dined at five o'clock. Jane and Lydia hid away in the breakfast parlor as Mr. Collins admired his future belongings in the bookroom for a time. The dining table conversation produced a Lady Catherine de Bourg centric conversation.</p><p>" She is reckoned proud by many that know her, and she is the most affabled patroness. I've already been asked twice to dine with her, and most importantly advised me to marry as soon as I could," His eyes strayed to Jane first, then Elizabeth as Lydia related to Kitty the many connections of the officers in Meryton.</p><p>Mrs. Bennet made a note to direct his attentions more to Elizabeth than Jane. " She must live near you, sir, for you to frequently receive her attentions," She doubted that Jane could weather the sampling of instances Mr. Collins revealed so far. Elizabeth had more of a bite than Jane, and Lady de Bourg could mold Elizabeth into a more respectable lady.</p><p>With a most passionate description more befitting the description of a monarch, Mr. Collins looked more at Elizabeth than Mrs. Bennet. Elizabeth looked away and engaged Jane in conversation about the Bingleys and Charlotte's unexpected suitor, Mr. Goulding. " The garden in which stands my humble abode is separated only by a lane from Rosings Park," His eyes now shifted to Mr. Bennet.</p><p>As Mrs. Bennet naturally inquired about Lady Catherine de Bourg, and consequently learned more about Miss Anne de Bourg and her eventual marriage to her first cousin, Mr. Darcy. " The Mr. Darcy of Pemberley?" Lydia nearly choked on her tea in her haste to be considered. " How much is she to inherit then?"</p><p>Mr. Collins did not know the particulars. He only related she would inherit Rosings Park, and possessed an impressive dowry. " Her Ladyship predicts Mr. Darcy will offer any day-"</p><p>Elizabeth snorted. " Mr. Darcy has shown no interest in anyone, cousin, and I would know. Aside from the Meryton Assembly and party at Lucas Lodge, we have visited with the Bingley sisters and Mrs. Hurst twice a week for longer than an hour. All he speaks of is Pemberley, his sister, and his support to Mr. Bingley,"</p><p>" And how do you know this? Have you actually conversed with the gentleman? I must have an introduction,"</p><p>" I'm afraid, Mr. Collins, an introduction is not possible, as we will not be visiting them this week. Tomorrow Mary and Mr. Markus will marry, and then two days after, Kitty and Mr. Rowley will marry. If they visit-"</p><p>" Or I could visit them," He seized on the idea with a sort of zealotry no one could dissuade.</p><p>After dinner, Mr. Collins started to read a novel, and after learning what it was, put it down immediately. He spotted Mary's book of Fordyce's sermons completely forgotten in favor of the one law book in their personal library. He got three pages in before Lydia saved them all.</p><p>" Mr. Denny went to town, I know not why, but Colonel Forster is thinking of turning away Richard Saunders, and if he does, Uncle wishes to hire him." Before Jane and Elizabeth could admonish her, Mr. Collins expressed that ladies only required instruction, immediately causing Elizabeth's dislike of him to be set in stone.</p><p>Mrs. Bennet took him aside then and they talked of his plan to make amends. She moved him from Jane after an hour of detailing how the neighborhood expected Bingley to marry Jane. He almost settled for Elizabeth until the next day he discovered her instructing Mary on how to not be like their mother or Jane – and to not worry if she did not conceive right away. " Not all of us are as fortunate as Mama, to conceive nearly on the wedding day," Mr. Markus had not yet arrived, and already Mrs. Bennet stressed Mary completely.</p><p>" Thank you, sister, but where is Jane?" Normally Jane would be attentive on a day like this. " I know that Kitty is helping dress Lydia,"</p><p>Elizabeth did not know and assisted in packing Mary's trunk methodically. " Are you truly disinterested in the fact that Mr. Markus is Papa's age?" She almost found the idea horrifying, even if it may be common.</p><p>" I would much rather suffer his attentions than bear our mother's complete devolving of character," Mary adjusted her head so that Sarah could better brush the thick mane and braid it up into the bun. " I am surprised at you, Lizzy, for you did not tell Mama that Mr. Darcy has been very attentive-"</p><p>" Mr. Darcy no more wishes me as a wife than he does Miss Bingley,"</p><p>" I do not believe it. He sought your good opinion often, and he always discards Miss Caroline's,"</p><p>Mr. Collins made note to speak to Mr. Darcy personally to protect Miss de Bourg's future.</p><p>" Perhaps Caroline's but not Emmeline's," Elizabeth countered, finding Mary's words true. Through all their visits, Mr. Darcy did refer to her or asked of her opinion. He even asked her to play the pianoforte once when silence fell over the group. As Sarah placed the flowers into the bun and braids, Mary gradually relaxed. " Oh, you look beautiful. Truly a lovely bride, Mary,"</p><p>Mr. Markus arrived just then, well dressed and eager to meet his soon to be wife. Mr. Bennet called them all down, Mary holding on to Elizabeth as Mr. Collins ushered Kitty and Lydia out of the upstairs. Jane waited with Mrs. Bennet and her father in the vestibule.</p><p>A distinguished man of three and fifty, Mr. Markus admired the parade of beauties before him. He'd seen enough of Jane's type to be more interested in the two brunette's leading the parade. Mary dropped into a deep curtsy. " Sir,"</p><p>" This is Mary, Lodge. Mary, this is your soon to be husband," Mr. Bennet offered his hand to Mary who took it gratefully.</p><p>Tall, like Mr. Collins, and armed with a soft smile, he looked at Mary and not her chest. " It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance,"</p><p>" Likewise, sir," She wished for her sisters' support now, as her nerves raked her resolve to be calm.</p><p>Elizabeth took Kitty's arm in hers. Lydia scuttled closer to her mother to avoid Mr. Collins nearness. When standing side by side, Mr. Collins barely resembled Mr. Bennet.</p><p>" Well, the carriages await," Mr. Markus moved them all to the two carriages. The men traveled in one, the ladies in another. As Jane listened to Lydia speak poorly of Mr. Markus's graying hair, fading but not yet relinquished figure, and his lack of fine clothing, Mary embraced Elizabeth while Kitty queried if Jane would soon follow them in matrimony. The length of the carriage ride did not permit Mrs. Bennet's profuse insistence it would.</p><p>Parson Brook greeted them at the church and waited till everyone took their appropriate places. He began as all weddings started. " Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of god…" As God's purpose outlined the need of the union, Mary blushed brighter red. When no one produced any evidence for them to not lawfully wed, the vows followed. Mr. Markus calmly stated his while Mary stumbled nervously through hers. Saved by prayers for the good health of the couple, their luck in procreation, and the scripture readings, Mary and Mr. Markus finally allowed one another a brief smile. The homily closed out the wedding, and with nothing further to hold them back, Mr. Markus lead Mary back to her family.</p><p>The wedding breakfast followed. Mary alone breathed easy. Mr. Collins sulked as his third choice no longer could be had. Two days later, Mrs. Markus witnessed Kitty promise herself to Mr. Rowley. This time, Mr. Collins felt no unjust anger or resentment, as his eye no longer fell to his cousins.</p><p>Mrs. Rowley, hours after the wedding, formally invited Elizabeth to Join her in London that next spring. Mr. Rowley supported the invitation, and Lydia, in private, howled about the injustice of it. Jane, Elizabeth, and Lydia now the only remaining daughters at Longbourn suffered their mother's new efforts to see them married off. Mary departed Longbourn with Mr. Lodge after the wedding breakfast, tearfully promising to write everyone.</p><p>Mr. Collins, unwilling to be rude to his hosts, joined them in their visit to Meryton the day after Mary and Kitty's departure from Longbourn. He spoke continuously of Her Ladyship, his humble abode, and his desire to see them well marrihey all contained real conversation for a better partner. Before they could reach Aunt Phillips, however, Captain Carter, Mr. Denny, and a handsome stranger in regimentals stopped them. " Miss Bennets, might I introduce my friend, Mr. Wade? He has just joined the Regiment,"</p><p>Mr. Collins started to say something, interrupted by Mr. Wade. " Meryton is so very quaint. It reminds me of home, and Mr. Denny assures me that it is far merrier than London," His quick gaze slyly slid from Jane and Elizabeth to Lydia, who now lost all interest in her former objects of desire, Mr. Denny and Captain Carter.</p><p>" I would appreciate it, Mr. Denny, if you did not speak too highly of Meryton, sir," Elizabeth said cautiously. " For we would not wish to uphold impossible expectations,"</p><p>" Then I apologize, Miss Bennet. Do you forgive me?" Whereas Mr. Denny was all sincerity, Elizabeth found something more sinister in Mr. Wade's praise. Something Mr. Darcy said before put her at ill ease in Mr. Wade's company, yet she could not pin point it.</p><p>She nodded. " Yes, sir." She curtsied to Mr. Denny. " Captain Carter, Mr. Wade, we are off to see our aunt,"</p><p>" Would you care to join us?" Lydia blurted, thrusting her chest forward.</p><p>Jane took Mr. Collin's offered arm, as to hurry along the meeting. Mr. Bingley approached on foot leading his horse. " Miss Bennets!" He called out, soon to be followed by Mr. Darcy. The anxiety Jane may have felt increased doubly at the sight of her handsome suitor.</p><p>A cold indifference on Mr. Darcy's part barely bothered Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy guarded himself on principle, due to his wealth and the fortune hunters. " Mr. Denny, Captain Carter, Mr. Wade, this is Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy." She made the introductions as Jane lowered her gaze whenever Charles looked her way.</p><p>Ten minutes passed before the Bennets and Mr. Collins excused themselves to their aunts. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy parted from the officers, and Mr. Wade shared how Mr. Darcy denied him a living in Hampton to Captain Carter and Mr. Denny. Captain Carter, a cautious man with a cousin in the Bowstreet Runners, decided to look into the matter rather than accept Wade's word at face value. Fortunately for him, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam arrived that afternoon at Darcy's request and to see his beloved Miss Wilder before their wedding in march.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 7: Chapter 7</b>
</p><hr/><p>" I do not believe it one moment, Darcy, that you would believe a parson such as Mr. Collins disreputable but then go on to trust a complete stranger like Captain Carter," Richard walked the library, its growing collection confined to one wall. " What do we know of William Collins? He has not harmed his cousins, or why else would he still be residing in Longbourn? And our Aunt would hardly name him a parish parson,"</p><p>Darcy wanted to root him to the ground. " I saw the way he looked at the Miss Bennets, and it is my duty to see to their well being. I could enrich their dowries to make more tempting to more deserving men. And well away from Collins,"</p><p>" And Mr. Wade is here?" Richard Fitzwilliam had too well become acquainted with the associates of Mr. George Wickham, Mr. Wade being one of them. To his uncle's will however, the living at Kympton, as it became available last year passed onto Mr. Wickham. Since then, Mr. Wickham gave up his outwardly blackguard behavior in exchange for more discreet affairs. Mr. Wade continued to wreck the reputations of ladies everywhere. Mr. Darcy related the particulars of Mr. Wade's current position in the Regiment.</p><p>Under his breath, Richard wished he stayed behind instead of taking leave to visit his betrothed. " I am half tempted to speak with the man myself," Both men now imbibed port, although in less quantity as the doctors called it a poison and the church condemned it as sin. " And why aid the Bennets? What are they to you?"</p><p>Cursing his own stupidity for allowing his preference to be known to someone who would make sport of it, Fitzwilliam attempted to dampen his own sinful, treacherous thoughts. No, his cousin would never allow him to escape the room without answering. " I have – found myself drawn to Miss Elizabeth's Bennet, though she has no connections and only a 1,000 pounds on her mother's death," Even as he listed the main reasons why he should not choose her, knowing full well the scorn of society that would overcome any love they may share, Fitzwilliam felt he deserved his own regrets. Maybe his Elizabeth was a luxury more than a need, but he wanted to do something for himself after doing so much for everyone else.</p><p>Richard grinned. " You are in love, and not a lady of the ton could ensnare you. A simple country lady! Our Aunt will surely be amused if not enraged that you did not offer to Anne. Oh ho!"</p><p>Face palming, Fitzwilliam took a seat and closed his eyes. " Do you not have a betrothed to visit?" The mere thought of Lady Catherine yelling at him caused a migraine.</p><p>" I am and will. Do you seriously intend to offer to her?" Disbelief echoed in the jovial man's words even as his eyes discovered a hope lingering beneath the crushing responsibility of being a wealthy landowner.</p><p>" Eventually," Fitzwilliam said without hesitation. " First I wish to attend to Georgiana first. Pemberley requires my attentions, and naturally our visit to our aunt will demand my attentions,"</p><p>Several minutes passed between the two men, neither raising their gazes high enough to actually make meaningful eye contact.</p><p>Richard moved in close to Fitzwilliam, put his hand on his shoulder, and leaned in. " Then purchase a license, marry privately, and damned it be whatever our Aunt thinks,"</p><p>Now that was an idea. Darcy smirked, and then laughed. Oh the deviousness of it that not even his aunt would suspect him capable of it. The upstanding Fitzwilliam Darcy! Secretly married a no-body country lady! Ha! Not even the Ton would believe it on first telling. " I am not even certain she would say yes," He finally said, dampening Richard's mirth only temporarily.</p><p>" I am off to see my beloved Clara. And Darcy," He glanced toward the door and window before finishing his sentence again. " Go to her father after she says yes, not before,"</p><p>Not even the claws of Caroline could keep Richard at Netherfield. Finally alone in the library, he'd need not wait long before Miss Caroline entered. She offered him tea, if he were to join her in the drawing room. He refused, claiming a need to speak with Charles about their business in Meryton. Barely escaping Miss Bingley, he found himself on his horse and set off for Parson Brook.</p><p>Parson Brook handed Darcy the license after receiving a sworn statement from both Darcy and Mr. Bennet as to Elizabeth's non-existent impediment to lawful marriage. Mr. Collins was in the middle of lecturing Jane on the manners of speaking only when spoken to. As soon as he saw Mr. Darcy however, he assaulted the superior gentleman with a bow. " Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you finally. My fair cousins tell me you are to stay till Michaelmas. How unfortunate for Miss de Bourg,"</p><p>" Excuse me, Mr. Collins. Miss Jane, where is Miss Elizabeth?" He could not understand how Mr. Collins dared to lecture Jane – of all people – on and when to speak.</p><p>Jane curtsied. " In the garden, sir,"</p><p>" Excellent, excellent. I shall go to her," He walked around the house and to the garden through the arch now covered in dead vines. She sat on a bench intently reading two letters. Clearing his throat, he startled her.</p><p>She rose quickly. " Sir, I had not-"</p><p>" I wanted to wait till after the Netherfield ball –"</p><p>" Mr. Bingley did mention he'd throw one,"</p><p>" -but I found myself impatient. Miss Elizabeth, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I love and admire you. From your mother's rudeness and lack of regard for anyone but Miss Lydia to your father's lack of will to act on behalf of anyone to Miss Lydia chasing officers, I have only seen you and Jane a beacons of propriety. You do this family great justice. Furthermore, despite the inferiority of your connections and lack of dowry, you are one of the most formidable ladies I know – and I would be honored if you'd accept my hand in marriage,"</p><p>Jane gasped, Mr. Collin's unable to speak at all as they listened on the other side of the trees and shrubbery.</p><p>" I -I know now what to say, Mr. Darcy. Are you well? You look winded," She sat up straighter, losing all sense of amusement.</p><p>Mr. Collins froze. An offer of marriage? To his own cousin of no fortune?</p><p>" I am well, Miss Elizabeth," Fitzwilliam assured her.</p><p>She glanced down at her letters from Kitty and Mary. " You caught me reading, Mr. Darcy. I admit I am thoroughly surprised by your offer. Do my connections not frighten you?" She tried to find humor in his insults and compliments, haphazardly thrown it together that it sounded as if he never tried to woo a lady.</p><p>Mr. Darcy swallowed hard. " You are now connected to Mr. Markus and Mr. Rowley," Mr. Rowley did not matter in the grand scheme of politics, but Mr. Markus – bless Mr. Bennet for arranging the match between Mary and the elder judge – held sway that could be called considerable. " I have not yet met your Uncle Gardiner, but your Uncle Phillips is a respectable attorney. Your own cousin is a parson to my aunt,"</p><p>The reference of respect temporarily pulled Mr. Collins from his shock only to raise him into intolerable smugness.</p><p>" And you believe that I am formidable enough for what?" Elizabeth guarded her words carefully, very insulted yet not willing to relinquish the fledgling fondness she developed for Mr. Darcy's character. " The ton? Your Aunt? Or perhaps your uncle and aunt, the Earl and Lady?"</p><p>Looking her in the eye, Fitzwilliam wished he understand how she felt now so that he could best respond. " All," Darcy answered simply wishing he did not have to explain everything now.</p><p>Elizabeth caught her breath. " Might I speak of you, then, Mr. Darcy?"</p><p>" Of course,"</p><p>She smiled softly. " My father informs me, as for some reason or another," Her eyes wandered toward the window above her. " That you are a great, well respected man of Derbyshire and I see you look after Mr. Bingley prodigiously. I admire that. I admire your love for your sister, and how you are excessively polite to Miss Caroline Bingley. Not only has Miss Emmeline but also Charlotte Lucas noted your preference. I am honored, but I am of little consequence and small dowry. Is that what you wish to accept in comparison to what you offer me?"</p><p>Surely this was a test to him, he reasoned. She didn't directly say yes or no. If anything she answered his compliments with her own. One did not do that with an offer of marriage, unless they intended to accept. Was she accepting? " I would not offer if I did not love you," Surely for no reason would he offer to her with her lack of connections and no dowry given his position of wealth and rank.</p><p>She smiled. " Would you like me to tell Papa or shall I?"</p><p>Rushing forward, he dropped to one knee, kissed her gloved hand, and thanked the fortunes she said yes. " I will go to him,"</p><p>" Please call me Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy," She wished the fluttering of her heart ceased. Her own tongue betrayed her.</p><p>The same blush that colored her cheeks brightened Fitzwilliam's. " I insist you call me, Fitzwilliam," He returned in equal teasing. All awkwardness returned. " Are your sisters well?"</p><p>She laughed. How could she not with him still kneeling after offering to her, Inquiring after her family now, without rising from his bent knee, he definitely acted the fool. Like Mr. Bingley with Jane. She picked up the letters with her free hand. " Mary sends word they are traveling. Thus far it is all business but she is happy. Kitty complains of Marina and says that Mrs. Rowley treats her with great respect,"</p><p>Jane pulled Mr. Collins back toward the house.</p><p>" I am pleased to hear they are content," Fitzwilliam rose. Elizabeth urged him to speak with her father and they could converse afterwards. So it happened that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins entered Longbourn at the same time. Mr. Bennet pulled Darcy into the bookroom and Mr. Collins began to inform Mrs. Bennet that soon Her Ladyship would be at Longbourn, providing no other explanation.</p><p>Jane and Elizabeth talked little of anything else for the following days. Lydia fell into a depression again, and Mrs. Bennet entered a euphoria of having three daughters married. Longbourn knew of nothing else, and on the third day of the engagement, Mr. Darcy married Elizabeth Bennet in front of the very pleased Parson Brook.</p><p>Not long after, Lady Catherine de Bourg appeared at Longbourn demanding to speak to Mrs. Bennet. Upon finding the family entertaining officers, and Mr. Bingley attending to Jane, she nearly fainted from shock. " Where is Darcy? He is not at Pemberley-"</p><p>" Netherfield, Ma-am," Jane answered resolutely. " As Mr. Darcy is not leaving til Michaelmas and the ball tonight, Lizzy and he are preparing for their first appearance as husband and wife,"</p><p>Across from her at the table, Mr. Charles Bingley made to speak.</p><p>" The shades of Pemberley thus polluted!" Lady Catherine threw up her arms.</p><p>The insult slapped the inwardly proud Mrs. Bennet. " I believe that is rather harsh, Ma-am," Mrs. Bennet defended her least favorite and most well married daughter. " Lizzy has always been impertinent but hardly someone to be ashamed-"</p><p>The colors of red darkened on Lady Catherine's visage.</p><p>" -of. From Mr. Collin's descriptions, Mr. Darcy never offered to Anne, and because of this, you have no grounds-"</p><p>Mr. Bennet entered. " My love, do not give Her Ladyship an apology. Jane, offer her a seat before she faints. Where is Mr. Collins? Should I call for the smelling salts-"</p><p>" Enough," Lady Catherine declared, breathing heavily. Impeded by her own advanced age, the impertinence of Mrs. Bennet matched her determination to destroy the 'sham' marriage between Elizabeth Bennet and her nephew. Mr. Bingley, trapped in the room, could only watch the degradation of harmony. " I see that I am wasting my energy on such a resolute family of fools," She turned on her heel and made to leave.</p><p>Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. " I may not like Lizzy all that much, but she's my sister, and even I know you do not burst into someone's home and insult them," The stare she leveled on Lady Catherine would've caused lesser ladies to shrink away.</p><p>" And what do you plan to do, silly girl?" She tried to move around Lydia, and Lydia moved to block her. " I am the daughter of an Earl, the widow of a well respected gentleman, and what I make in a year could refurnish this house and make you wealthier than you are," Near equal in height, the ladies opposites of each other except in being outspoken and refusing to stand down, Mr. Bingley tried to determine if his infatuation with Jane really was worth it.</p><p>He started to see what Mr. Darcy pointed out to him after the many social interactions with the Bennets. Lydia Bennet was many things – foolish, rude, selfish, officer obsessed. Mr. Bennet failed to be a father and a husband. Even his Jane offered nothing beyond her pretty face, which he heartily admired.</p><p>Mr. Bingley stood and bowed to Lady Catherine. " Ma-am, I am Mr. Bingley-"</p><p>Her beady eyes rested on him. " I know who you are. You're not even a landowner,"</p><p>His sister's and Darcy's insistence he purchase an estate haunted him now. He could never marry Jane Bennet if he wished to be respectable to the likes of Lady Catherine de Bourg. Although she may be rude, much like his sister, she held a point – the Bennets did not aid his future.</p><p>Jane rose to her feet. " Lydia, move aside," She raised her voice, a hard edge erasing the formerly soft Jane. " Mr. Bingley, I believe you have a ball to prepare for," She squared her shoulders and motioned Lady Catherine out of the drawing room.</p><p>Lady Catherine's parting comment, " Pollution of Pemberley!" caused Jane to slam the door shut, startling everyone.</p><p>She flashed a brief, non-Jane smile. " All that wealth and no class," Mr. Bingley excused himself. Shaking her head, she took a seat again and ignored her father's proud clapping.</p><p>Break Break Break</p><p>Mr. Bingley discovered Darcy with Elizabeth and Miss Wilder talking of London, the ton, and Pemberley. " Darcy, you never told me your Aunt makes a habit of acting like Caroline with less restraint," He went on to explain exactly how Her Ladyship insulted the Bennets. " And to see Miss Jane slam the door-"</p><p>Emmeline laughed, as everyone almost forgot about her. " Anger, especially quiet, is always more vicious from the breast of a woman than a man,"</p><p>" A woman holds a grudge much longer than any man," Elizabeth agreed most humorously, still swallowing the details. " Did she really defend me? Mama and Lydia?"</p><p>" Yes, and it was strange too. For someone so young and guilty of – well, Miss Lydia did you the sisterly honor," Charles then turned to Emmeline and admired her newest project, a family line quilt Clara helped her design. It already pleased his eyes to gaze upon with the dark greens in contrast to the soft blues and purples and pinks.</p><p>Dissatisfied with what he heard, Darcy excused himself. " I must write to – no. We will leave for London tomorrow and be at Pemberley from there. I can not trust that Georgiana is well," He moved with purpose toward the bedchambers.</p><p>Miss Clara Wilder grabbed Elizabeth's hand. " I will try to visit after Richard and I marry in March. While I am still in Hertfordshire, I will look after Kitty. I know how difficult Marina can be," The more Clara talked, the more Elizabeth wished for privacy to address the shock of her mother and Lydia actually defending her.</p><p>Excusing herself, Elizabeth followed her husband.</p><p>Emmeline turned to her brother. " Are we all going to London?" I had hoped to stay till Michaelmas at least," Hertfordshire, in comparison to London, offered more forgiveness. No one criticized the fashion and everyone wished their neighbors well. Not so in London.</p><p>As the afternoon faded and evening set in, Netherfield transformed into a place of liveliness. The Bingleys greeted guests, and the Darcys and Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Wilder intermingled with the early arrivals. Of them, the Bennets embraced both Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam. Jane shied from Charles's attentions, choosing instead to guard Lydia from embarrassing herself as officers arrived amongst the invited families. By the time Kitty arrived on the arm of Silas, she ran to Clara and launched into an uninterrupted description of her new dresses and the pretty yellow redingote Silas purchased for her. Just as she revealed the jewelry to Clara, their mother joined Hannah Rowley to inquire how well Kitty did in her lessons.</p><p>Marina found herself drawing the attentions of Mr. Long and accepted him for the first set that evening. When he sought out Mr. Goulding, Charlotte Lucas appeared with her brother and sister as Lady Lucas appealed to Mrs. Darcy. Sir William remained with Mr. Bingley until almost everyone arrived and musicians added music to the hum of mass conversations.</p><p>" How does it feel to be the wife of the wealthiest man in this room?" Lady Lucas asked in a lowered whisper.</p><p>Elizabeth weighed her answer carefully. " When he offered, I did not know what to think. Why me? Why not the Boulangers? The Harringtons? Even Miss Long has a larger dowry. But when one's opinion is thoroughly sought after and respected, I can not say no. In my own way, I love him. His wealth does not matter,"</p><p>" I never considered you a romantic,"</p><p>" I'm not a romantic, but there are moments where I am grateful my cousin left Longbourn with Lady de Bourg. Mr. Darcy is ten times the man a Parson could ever be, and I admit Mr. Darcy suits me admirably. He makes the romance possible," Elizabeth smiled most sincerely now as she gazed out at the mass of people.</p><p>" How so?" Lady Lucas asked. Charlotte joined Kitty then to tell her good news that Mr. Goulding made an offer to her and they agreed upon an extended courtship. Overhearing all this helped Elizabeth better explain the multitude of emotions within her. As Elizabeth explained the sense of security, hope, and trust when made into one, it fostered the perfect conditions for romance. " Very much like the Rowleys then,"</p><p>Silas claimed his wife for the first dance. Elizabeth wished Mary were here to see Kitty happy. " Yes, although Kitty is always more welcomed to the ideal than I. As you well know, I only wished to marry for love because my father and mother only married for attraction. Even now he ignores her and she's telling the entire ball room how Mr. Bingley will marry Jane though he has not offered,"</p><p>Indeed Mrs. Bennet's talk could be heard, and even the pleasant Hannah Rowley visually sought an escape. Then Mrs. Bennet placed her hand on Mrs. Rowley's arm and whispered something even more offending – that Lydia may actually marry more favorably than any of her daughters if she were to continue to receive Mr. Wade's attentions.</p><p>Lady Lucas nodded. " Then Jane does not care for him at all?" Shock colored her light tone.</p><p>" Not a moment, Lady Lucas. She will only accept an offer because she feels an obligation to Mama," Elizabeth now wished she chose somewhere farther from her mother so that she may not be embarrassed by the conversation of an officer being placed above Fitzwilliam Darcy, Lodge Markus, and Silas Rowley.</p><p>The ladies turned their attention to more pleasing thoughts – such as Mr. Goulding and Charlotte marrying.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 8: Chapter 8</b>
</p><hr/><p>Lurking in the masses, Caroline listened to Lady Lucas and Elizabeth speak so casually of Jane Bennet's disinterest. It should have pleased her. It should have rectified whatever ill feeling she had about the Bennets. Louisa remarked it did not matter, for Charles would offer, and that they needed to remove him to London as soon as possible. Emmeline danced most of the night and consequently knew little of the plans. When Lydia Bennet collided with Emmeline while holding Captain Carter's saber, the ladies removed to hastily cleared seats. Jane tended to their equal injuries, a shortness of breath, before accepting Mr. Bingley's hand to dance. Emmeline returned to the dance set while Lydia sat by her father the remainder of the night.</p><p>Marina condescended to converse with Kitty. Kitty preferred Harriet Harrington and Adelaine Boulanger to the horrid sister-in-law. As Kitty learned from Adelaine, Edith was engaged to the eldest son of a Justice of Peace, a doctor pursuing an education to support a wife. Adelaine currently entertained the attentions of a title wealthy, coin poor man in the North while hardly expecting an offer. Harriet, separate of Penelope, hoped for Kitty's luck, and commonly visited her cousins in the east. Penelope joined their uncle in Liverpool and trapped the respectable second-born Wescott son into a loveless marriage. No one expected that marriage to produce goodwill in Hertfordshire.</p><p>To no one's surprise, when Mr. Bingley began to make a speech possibly concerning Jane, Caroline and Louisa took to the pianoforte to exhibit. Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Jane tossed about speculations on who Lydia would marry, if she married at all. Mrs. Bennet managed, as she always did, to make a spectacle of herself.</p><p>Colonel Fitzwilliam stayed near Darcy the whole evening as they spoke of how to encourage Georgiana out of her shell and where to present her – St. James court or the Almack's ball rooms. Fitzwilliam loathed talked of his sister in such a manner and directed the attention to Elizabeth, who would need to be present at Pemberley for winter, and in spring, she'd join Kitty in London.</p><p>" And how do you intend to handle our aunt?" Richard asked with most interest.</p><p>" You will speak with your father. Anne will be removed from Rosings Park and presented at court and naturally we will balance the books as we always do,"</p><p>Fitzwilliam planned it all out. Step one – remove Anne from the clutches of her mother. Step two – help Anne marry. Step three – resume business as usual.</p><p>" And how do you plan to remove our cousin from the clutches of her mother? We can not simply force her from the home-"</p><p>" Our uncle can invoke his right as her ultimate guardian to see to her best interests her mother is clearly impeding," Darcy argued. " You can not argue she has not presented Anne simply because she wanted me to marry the lady,"</p><p>Richard remained silent. Darcy won his point. Clara moved toward him for another dance. Giving up his cousin, Darcy joined Elizabeth. " When we arrive at Pemberley, there's a chance that my aunt will visit. If she does, allow me to handle it. It is my duty as her nephew,"</p><p>" I wasn't aware she held that kind of authority to simply invade another person's home. And to do so when Mr. Bingley was present. Unforgivably, abominably rude. The daughter of an Earl should know better,"</p><p>Whether Lady Catherine held any right to invade Longbourn, Fitzwilliam promised himself that for all their ridiculousness, the Bennets had yet to be so offensive as his aunt. He doubted any of them dared such behavior, even the youngest, Lydia. " Your mother is not half as rude,"</p><p>" As assuring that is, it is hardly a favorable comparison,"</p><p>" I have yet to hear of your mother insulting other families directly in their own homes,"</p><p>Elizabeth sighed. " Now I am certain that no matter how happy I am, that she will never allow us to be at peace,"</p><p>Taking her hand in his, Mr. Darcy lead her out to the dance line. They spoke of more pleasing subjects for the rest of the evening. Of all the officers in attendance, Mr. Wade was markedly absent. Lydia lamented it quite loudly like her mother, and if on cue, Mrs. Bennet joined in the crying of the lambs.</p><p>BREAK BREAK BREAK</p><p>The following day Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth departed Netherfield, stopping at Longbourn to say goodbye to Jane and to warn Lydia away from Mr. Wade. Mr. Bingley followed suit quick enough fleeing to London to avoid all associations with the Bennets, leaving Caroline and Louisa pleased and Emmeline bitter.</p><p>A lull fell over Longbourn and with the exception of Mr. Wade doting on Lydia and Jane suffering their mother's constant pining for Mr. Bingley's return. Kitty visited once a week, and Mary wrote a least twice a week with updates on her husband's life. Yes, Mr. Markus was fabulously wealthy, and although he only wore robes of fine material, he truly gave Mary beautiful dresses, jewelry, a fine pianoforte, and more importantly her own home.</p><p>Mr. Goulding's courtship of Charlotte Lucas overtook Hertfordshire's fascination of Mr. Bingley marrying Jane Bennet. Lady Lucas regularly visited Mrs. Bennet, often to speak of sending Maria to London. Jonathan Lucas applied his attentions to Lydia Bennet for a fortnight until he discovered Lydia Bennet eloped with Mr. Wade. He offered to Jane Bennet the following day. Mrs. Bennet contested the marriage, called it beneath Jane. Mr. Bennet heartily congratulated Jane, and when Jane said yes to following day, Lady Lucas heartily contested the union. All of Hertfordshire waited for the ill fated union to play out.</p><p>Three weeks passed. Jane Bennet married Jonathan Lucas before Parson Brook. Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennet, always enemies, reconciled their differences long enough to acknowledge that Hertfordshire would never change. Just like Penelope Harrington, Lydia Bennet would marry beneath her. Mr. Wade returned Lydia to Longbourn.</p><p>" Mama!" Lydia ran from the carriage to them. Mrs. Bennet opened her arms, tears wetting her cheeks. " Mama, you should've been there. The wedding was not quite as pretty as Lizzy's or Mary's or Kitty's-"</p><p>" Jane married Mr. Lucas while you were away," Elias cut in. " Will your husband not join us?"</p><p>" Oh. No, Papa, he must go to his regiment in the north. I am to stay here-"</p><p>Her face reddened as her father shook his head. " You abandoned us, Lydia,"</p><p>Tears threatened to spill. " Papa, I do not-"</p><p>" What did you believe would happen when you eloped, Lydia?"</p><p>Ruth Bennet paled. " Mr. Bennet!"</p><p>Lydia turned to her husband. He made no move to join her. " Please, Mama, Papa," Her hands trembled.</p><p>Ruth pulled her youngest daughter into the home. " She is staying, Mr. Bennet," The conversation concluded.</p><p>Elias stepped toward the carriage, and Mr. Wade snapped his fingers. The driver urged the horses into action. Mr. Wade departed Longbourn without a regret.</p><p>All jubilation at having Lydia back home eventually returned to the reason – Mr. Wade. When she visited Jane at Lucas Lodge, Maria comforted her. Lady Lucas reminded her that all young men needed to make a living. Mr. Bennet for the most part pretended that having Lydia at home was a comfort. Far from the truth, Lydia proved to be a bigger headache than before. She begged for pin money, and then when her father refused, neither Kitty and Jane provided her any pin money regardless how often she visited, the many compliments she paid, and the good manners she displayed.</p><p>Elizabeth was too far away to be prevailed upon. No word from Elizabeth reached family until a month later. She profusely apologized for Lady de Bourg , and then explained the tender pain inflicted on not only herself but her own new sister, Georgiana Darcy. Fitzwilliam disowned his aunt, all while still serving his duties as an overseer on the financial health of the estate. Colonel Fitzwilliam tried to bridge the insult that cut the wealthy Darcys, but not even the Earl of Matlock could convince Fitzwilliam to relent. The Earl, with some pressure from the many contacts that owed him, freed Anne from her mother and properly presented her both at St. James court and Almacks, neither reception very encouraging.</p><p>Mr. Bingley visited Pemberley in January with his wife, a young woman of tradesman royalty, a third cousin to the Wescotts. Elizabeth soon learned from Mrs. Prudence Bingley nee Cooper that they married in London and now owned an estate on the other half of Derbyshire. While Elizabeth wished to better know Mrs. Bingley, her loyalty to Jane prevented any real possible friendship. Mr. Bingley inquired after Jane, and in turn Elizabeth asked about Caroline, Louisa, and Emmeline. Caroline stayed with an aunt, while Emmeline retired to their first cousin's home until her lengthy engagement ended. Mrs. Hurst returned to Mr. Hurst's family meager estate.</p><p>" What a shame, sir. Is Emmeline's betrothed a man of consequence?" Elizabeth inquired while Georgian gratefully answered Mrs. Bingley's many questions.</p><p>" No. He is a man of trade," Charles shared as Fitzwilliam continued to read his book on emerging farming equipment. " But she loves him,"</p><p>A smile hid Elizabeth's concern. " I hope she is happy as you then," Mrs. Bingley allowed her smile to drop only a moment and Georgiana too focused on making a good impression never noticed. " Mr. Bingley, did you know that Jane married Mr. Lucas?"</p><p>Now Mrs. Bingley stopped all conversations with Georgiana. Charles said something dismissive, and then Elizabeth claimed Prudence for a long half hour walk. Neither directly mentioned what Jane meant to Charles, and neither denied a desired connection. With a closing wish for a closer connection, both women parted ways a little wiser. Mr. Bingley never learned of his future griefs, nor would he until years later when Elizabeth mentioned Jane's first child to Mrs. Bingley in a letter.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 9: Chapter 9</b>
</p><hr/><p>It is said that within marriage there are sacrifices made by both parties. For Mary, there was no sacrifice. She enjoyed the adventure Mr. Lodge Markus carried her along. Fordyce soon lost his hold within Mary's heart and the law inhabited the empty niche. When she wasn't tending to their three sons and her stepchildren, she advised him on law with the privacy of their home. Her education on law took place within the walls of her home and continued till her death. Her love of the law guided two of her sons and all of her stepchildren to the profession of law or to marry someone associated with the profession of law.</p><p>In every respect she was as much the perfect daughter as she was a wife. Her communications with Longbourn, Pemberley, Rowley Estate, and Lucas Lodge permitted reassurance that her sisters too rested comfortably. Yet Ruth Bennet failed to favor Mary in any regard. Even Elias Bennet attended more attentively to Kitty than he did Mary, the first married of his daughters.</p><p>Kitty fared marginally better. Silas proudly fathered two sons and four daughters by Kitty, and unlike Mr. Bennet, he set aside dowries of considerable size to bribe young men to marry his daughters. Marina never quite reconciled with Silas's choice in wife or their domestic felicity, and after two seasons in London married a gentleman from the south. She communicated with Silas only, often excluding Kitty from the lives of her eventual sons and daughter, leading to Silas never inviting Marina to stay at the estate longer than a fortnight.</p><p>The specter of Mrs. Bennet possibly living at the Rowley Estate never came to be. When Mr. Bennet died from apoplexy seven years after Jane married, Mrs. Bennet moved to Lucas Lodge and Mr. Collins inherited Longbourn. Kitty rarely received her mother at the estate and learned that the only true mother she had was in her mother-in-law who revealed to her in her final days the fear that she'd turn out just like Ruth Bennet. After this revelation, Kitty thanked the stars and heavens that Silas looked past her and his own mother.</p><p>Elizabeth offered the Bennets the most relief. She only visited Longbourn once a year while Mr. Bennet was still alive, and spent a fortnight at Lucas Lodge in the summer to visit both Kitty and Jane. She wrote Mary twice a week every week every year and sent gifts. Mrs. Bennet loved to tell everyone how rich Lizzy's husband was, often to the embarrassment of Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy only visited with the Gardiners, who he invited to stay at Pemberley at least twice a year. He became fond of the Gardiner children, enough so that he set aside a dowry for the Gardiner daughters.</p><p>Their son and two daughters granted much happiness and vexation at Pemberley. No one was good enough for their daughters, in Fitzwilliam's eyes. Elizabeth guarded her son much like Ruth Bennet pushed Jane at every eligible rich man, finally relenting when a young lady of 26,000 pounds and excessive natural warmth appealed to Elizabeth's guarded character. Happily Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth eventually saw not only their own children married, but Mary's sons and stepdaughters and Kitty's first born.</p><p>Lydia's fate, in comparison to her sisters', left her in a deep depression. Mr. Wade rarely afforded her any attention, and the Regiment constantly pulled him away. She lived at Longbourn most of her adult life until Mr. Bennet passed. Then she lived with Jane for a full year before Jane informed her she needed to travel to join her husband. Kitty refused her any room, and Elizabeth mandated she spend only a fortnight once a year. Fitzwilliam made the fortnight unbearable to the rude and wild lady, leading to Lydia rarely staying at Pemberley. Mr. Lodge welcomed Lydia to stay with him and Mary and then proceeded to treat her like a nanny for the children. Whenever she left, Mary praised the heavens to have the house to herself again.</p><p>Mr. Wade hated his wife except whenever it involved their marriage bed. Lydia, thankfully, never conceived a child, and the ill-fated couple each went their separate ways with mistresses, lovers, gaming, and excessive drink. In a true slap to the face, Mr. Wade fathered three children by two mistresses.</p><p>Jane's marriage to Jonathan Lucas graced Hertfordshire despite the unhappiness of Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas. While they spent the first three years of their marriage seeing to the younger Lucas' well-being, they forced their parents to get along respectably. Their first son and second born daughter smoothed the bad reputation the Bennet name earned. Jane's serenity kept Lucas Lodge quiet and calm most of the time, especially when Mrs. Bennet arrived to live with Jane the remainder of her days. Jane's backbone revealed itself then when she put a stop to all the dramatics Ruth Bennet often liked to indulge in.</p><p>Safe to say, that the Bennet girls fared better than most of the other ladies of Hertfordshire. Charlotte Lucas and Mr. Goulding married tolerably well, living a leisurely life in Hertfordshire for five years before Mr. Goulding purchased a property in the midlands elsewhere. Maria Lucas spent a season in London, only to come back to Hertfordshire married to a shopkeeper and very content with her place in life. The younger Lucas married eventually and more the most part happily. Harriet Harrington did marry the title-wealthy only suitor two years into their courtship and never looked back. The Boulanger sisters eventually married fortune hunters who already inherited a sizable fortune of their own and moved away from Hertfordshire.</p><p>Netherfield, after Mr. Bingley gave it up, eventually became the home of a lovely family of the Wescotts, the same Wescotts that Penelope Harrington forced herself into. The third-son and part owner of Wescott Shipping never welcomed his sister-in-law to Netherfield and often avoided the Harringtons altogether.</p><p>Mr. Collins inherited Longbourn cheerfully, and the poor reception by Hertfordshire lead him to sell the estate to another family. He returned to the service of Lady de Bourg, and eventually Anne, wealthier than he'd ever been in his whole life. He married one of his parishners, an orphaned lady who lost her home to a distant cousin. They eventually birthed a daughter, and to his credit, Mr. Collins adored his daughter completely. He passed on the entirety of his wealth to his only daughter in the form of a dowry that saw her married off to an Earl. His wife, who resented his generous dowry to their daughter, remarried a gentleman for the last four years of her life and died a woman loved by her stepchildren.</p><p>Lady Catherine died an unhappy old woman. Anne married late in life to the second son of an earl that took full control of Rosings Park. His disregard for Mr. Collin's servility lead to him giving Anne full authority on how to handle Parson Collins.</p><p>All in all, Hertfordshire carried on, remembering and forgetting the Bennets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>